


Cruel To Be Kind

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothed Sex, F/M, Forced Relationship, Tentacles, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: "I’ve been fair to you so far, haven’t I?“ A Mabill non-con with tentacles, features older Mabel.





	Cruel To Be Kind

"I’ve been fair to you so far, haven’t I?“

Bill hasn’t been fair at all and they both know it, but Mabel wants him to continue to be kind to her family, so she nods. Pleased, Bill cups her cheek with his palm, stroking her mouth with his thumb; Mabel closes her eyes and lets herself imagine that’s all he’s going to do. She needs that one moment of relief before the truth hits.

“In fact, I think I deserve a treat for it,” Bill continues. His eye squints in a smile. “Don’t you agree?”

She has no doubt she would have it so much easier if she just nodded at this part, too, but she can’t. She never can. This time, Bill doesn’t get upset about it, merely gesturing to the bed. “Be a dear and lie down.”

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Mabel shuffles backwards until she’s fully on it, after which she lies down. Knowing this is what Bill wants her to do next, she grabs her skirt and pulls it up, while pushing her underwear down at the same time. She leaves the latter bundled up in her knees; sometimes Bill takes them off from there, but most of the time he leaves them as they are, like he does with the rest of her clothing. “I want you to look like Shooting Star when we’re together,” he has said, as if he will forget her without certain visual reminders.

Usually there is some kind of sound when Bill’s tentacles slither out of his body, but this time Mabel is surprised when she feels them grab her ankles, twisting around her calves until they reach her knees and the underwear in them. Carefully, they spread her legs more apart, stretching her underwear; she can feel the elastic grow tense against her skin. Fearing it will snap soon, Mabel squeezes her eyes shut, shuddering when she feels a new tentacle slip between her thighs.

“Eyes open, Shooting Star.”

Mabel opens her eyes. The tentacle between her thighs has found her clit, rubbing along the length of it while also pressing against and between the folds of her opening. The tentacles are small and narrow from the tips, but they’ll be solid and thick once inside her, they will twist and grind. They will move with such force, but aside from that all Bill will do is stare at her from the distance, his eye cold and unreadable.

She hates that she hates it, how indifferent he can be. She doesn’t want it to matter. She doesn’t want to be anything other than a random pass of time for him, one he will eventually forget about. She doesn’t need him to care.

“Aww, do you want me to love you?”

“Fuck you.”

“Ooh, someone wishes she spent too much time with Grunkle Stan! Well, that’s not going to happen now that you did that.”

As the words slice into her mind, the tentacle between her thighs pulls back a little and then pierces her, making her scream. She should be used to this by now, having “played” with him as many times as she has, but she always does something to make him angry, which in turn leads to pain. The tentacles around her legs start moving again, wrapping all the way up to her loins until they too are poised to enter her, and start doing so. They slide inside her in much slower manner, but three is just too much; Mabel knows she has reached her limit.

“Bill, I’m sorry!”

Bill chuckles. “That’s better.” But he doesn’t withdraw the tentacles; he holds them all inside for a moment, letting them stretch and fill her, until her thighs start to hurt from the strain. One pulls away first, then another, leaving the third inside her.

“When will you ever learn,” Bill wonders, letting the two now free tentacles to roam up to her hips and stomach, slide beneath her sweater while the third tentacle starts to undulate within her.

He fucks her slowly, taking care his hot, slick tentacle comes to contact with every inch of Mabel’s inner flesh, while the tentacles on her body curl around her breasts, ribs and waist, squeezing the breath out of her. All Mabel can do is gape for air, hold onto the nearest tentacle like it will suddenly show mercy to her. Her whole body seems to throb, with pleasure and pain both. She’s no longer sure about the difference between the two.

“Come for me,” Bill urges her, and to Mabel’s displeasure her orgasm really begins to build up right after that.

When she comes, she can barely move in the embrace of the two tentacles around her and against the pressure of the one inside her, so her urge to thrash and scream and kick out is turned into quiet shuddering. The tentacles go tense too, then relax; Mabel feels like she’s been squeezed dry by the time they finally pull away.

She is dozing off fast when she feels Bill’s hand on her cheek, her forehead, stroking her hair away from her face.

“The problem with you,” he says, “is that you have no idea just how good you have it.”

Mabel has just enough strength to think she wouldn’t even want to know.


End file.
